Melon-pult
:For other uses, see Melon-pult (disambiguation). Melon-pult is a lobbed-shot plant available in both main series ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games. He is the final plant unlocked in Adventure Mode in Plants vs. Zombies, upon completing Level 5-8 and is the fifth plant unlocked in Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies 2, upon completing Day 12. He attacks zombies by lobbing melons at the incoming horde at half the rate of a normal Peashooter, each dealing high damage to the initial target as well as splash damage in an area around it. Though, as with Threepeater, his area of effect covers three lanes. However, unlike Threepeater, Melon-pult's attack is triggered only when a zombie or a lawn obstacle appears in the lane in which he is planted. Like with the projectiles from other lobbed-shot plants, the catapulted melons can bypass most shields that can otherwise block straight-firing projectiles such as Ladder Zombie's ladder, Screen Door Zombie's screen door, Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel and Troglobite's frozen block, as well as being capable of targeting submerged Snorkel Zombies in water. Origins Both Melon-pult's shape and projectile are based on the watermelon (Citrullus lanatus var. lanatus), a type of melon. Its name is a combination of melon; and catapult, a ballistic device used to hurl larges stones for warfare purpose in ancient times. The reason why its damage output is so heavy may be due to a watermelon's heavy weight. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Melon-pult is unlocked after completing Level 5-8, and costs 300 sun. Each melon deals 120 damage per shot worth of damage to the initial target, and 30 splash damage to all enemies in a 3x1 area. Melon-pult can be upgraded to Winter Melon, which deals identical damage but can also chill affected enemies, decreasing their movement and attack speed by 50%. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Melon-pult is unlocked by finishing Wild West - Day 12, and he has been significantly changed since the version in the first game: His sun cost has been slightly raised to 325 sun, he can no longer be upgraded into Winter Melon, and the melons' splash damage is slightly stronger, doing 40 damage to all zombies in a 3x3 area. Audio Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies Melon-pult Melon-pults do heavy damage to groups of zombies. Damage: heavy Range: lobbed Special: melons damage nearby enemies on impact Firing Speed: 1/2x There's no false modesty with Melon-pult. "Sun-for-damage, I deliver the biggest punch on the lawn," he says. "I'm not bragging. Run the numbers. You'll see." Cost: 300 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Melon-pults present on the lawn can be upgraded into Winter Melons for 200 sun, provided that the required seed packet is already purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $10,000. Winter Melons are effectively the same in terms of health and damage, but they can also chill zombies with their frozen melons. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Melon-pult will turn into a mortar cannon, before unleashing a barrage of giant melons separated into four waves to all zombies on the field; if there is no valid target, a single melon per volley will be fired on a random tile. Each giant melon deals 200 damage to the initial target, but only 20 splash damage in a 3x3 area. Costumed It can launch fire melons that deal quadruple the damage of normal melons. Level upgrade Level upgrade Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Overall, Melon-pult is a well rounded plant, neither excelling in fighting single targets like Gatling Pea nor neutralizing hordes of weaker threats like Fume-shroom or Gloom-shroom, and lacking any noticeable strengths or weaknesses. However, his projectile still deals a respectable amount of damage and does both job relatively well for his price tag of 300 sun, and suffers from neither the former's poor performance against shields and multiple targets, nor the latter's limited range. Melon-pult can consistently attack almost every enemy in the game, with the only exception of flying Balloon Zombies and underground Digger Zombies, and can bypass every method of shielding the zombies employ, such as Screen Door Zombie's door, Ladder Zombie's ladder and Snorkel Zombie's attempt at hiding underwater to avoid other offensive plants. Due to the aforementioned reasons, Melon-pult can be used to great effect both in normal, mini-games and Survival Mode levels. Comparing two Melon-pults to a Gatling Pea and Torchwood combo: the former does 4 damage to single target and 1.5 splash damage per 1.4 second, while the latter does 8 damage to the initial target and 2.8 splash damage in the same time period. However, it should be considered that Melon-pult benefits greatly from his ability to deal splash damage to adjacent tiles, so two columns of Melon-pult will in fact deal 7 damage to the initial target, as well as 4.5 splash damage per 1.4 seconds to each lane. The first setup also takes noticeably less time to build, while costing 25 sun and a seed slot less. Besides, the latter combo cannot pass the roof's slope. Because of this, the first setup is more useful if the player is planning to place plants in column, while the second setup will find more use in Survival: Endless as a tool for guarding edge lanes, due to the constraint on planting space and the setup's high damage output per tile. Melon-pult is useful in the Roof levels, since he (like the other lobbed shot plants) can shoot over the angle of the roof, in addition to being the strongest catapult plant not obtained from Crazy Dave. In Survival: Endless, a column of Melon-pults should be planted and converted into Winter Melons in order to suppress incoming zombie and give the player as much reflex time as possible, as it is generally Gloom-shrooms that are used instead to deal damage. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Melon-pult retains his role as a well-rounded and reliable offensive choice, useful both in normal levels and in the Endless Zones. This is further cemented by improvements in both splash damage and radius, greatly increasing Melon-pult's crowd control capability in the progress. On the other hand, Melon-pult's reliability has taken a noticeable hit, as certain zombies can now block or reflect lobbed shots, such as Shield Zombie, Jester Zombie and Parasol Zombie. Melon-pult can be used in conjunction with Cold Snapdragon, as the latter's chilling effect and high damage makes this combination similar to planting Winter Melons, with a cheaper price of 25 sun. In addition, Cold Snapdragon helps Melon-pult to take out the zombies that he normally can't, such as Jester Zombies, Shield Zombies and Parasol Zombies. Gallery Trivia General *He and Winter Melon still do splash damage if their projectiles hit the ground instead of the original target. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *If a zombie is in front of him, the zombie will instantly be hit by the melon. **He is the only lobbed-shot plant who can do this. *In the old iPhone and Android versions of the game, he is seen with no eyebrows, no leaves below, no catapult, and no stem in his seed packet, just a melon with eyes. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *If a zombie is in front of him, the zombie will not instantly be hit by the melon, unlike in Plants vs. Zombies. The only time it will be hit by a melon instantly if he was a zombie taller than the Melon-pult himself. *His description mentions that he is the middle child of the Pult family. This would make Cabbage-pult the youngest. *He and Winter Melon both have the same watering animation. *After he defeats a zombie, the "brick-breaking" sound will not play if his melon hits another zombie. *In some Last Stand levels, Melon-pult cannot be selected as one of the plants for the level. It is unknown whether this is a glitch, and why it happens. See also *Winter Melon *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Lobbed shots *Lobbed-shot plants de:Melonapult es:Melonpulta ru:Арбузопульта Category:Roof obtained plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Roof Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Wild West obtained plants Category:Wild West Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Adventure Mode exclusive plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Use Your Brainz EDU